Team Shockwave
by Icedragon33
Summary: none


Team Shockwave

Pikachu (male)

Pikachu is the leader of Team Shockwave. He's really kind to the members on his team and younger pokemon although he is ridiculously reckless and headstrong. He's on two missions. One to find out who his real parents And His Younger Brother are since he wants to find out why his parents left him with Matt' parents and to stop Dusknoir. . his two best friends are Matt and Jason

Matt The Houndoom (male)

Matt is one of the smartest members on the team. He's normally used to do research on some locations like for their Orbs. He knows alot about teams like Team Moonlight, Team Valor and Team Vortex although he's not that keen with evil teams. He knows a lot about Team Doom though. He has an older brother named Heat and has a rivalry with Bryant on Team Pack. He evolved from a Houndour after defeating Jeff on Team Stormwave. He has a laptop and he uses it to research things although Mightyena seems to use it a lot for computer games like his two best friend Are Pikachu And Jason

Jason The Rhyperior (male)

Jason is one of the strongest and bravest members of the team He used to be a member of the Team Thunder before but he had to leave since his father wanted him back. After being saved from Team Darkwave, he re-joined the team. Jason has a positive attitude and hates losing battles. He enjoys being friends with the members on the team. He's glad to be with his old friends as well. He hates seeing other pokemon hurts his friends When he can't take it anymore, he's at his strongest. his two best friends are Pikachu and Matt

Mightyena (male)

Mightyena is a very lazy member on the team. He joined the team as a Poochayena and evolve ed while facing a strong Honchkrow. Although he still lost otherwise. He does his best not to be so lazy but he fails. He always uses Matt's laptop

to play computer games and keeps wasting the batteries since he keeps losing since he has no arms. He used to be friends with Raichu on Team Thunder although it's currently unknown on how they stopped being friends. his best friend Ice

Lightning The Garchomp

Lightning is a very strong Garchomp that hates evil. When an evil Pokemon or evil team is causing trouble, Swoop goes to take them out, almost kill them, most of the time. Storm especially hates Rayquaza, since he took his older brother—Marcus of Team Emerald-away from home and erased his memory when Lightning was a very young Gabite. He still hates his minions, even former minions-even his older brother, but then again, Lightning they never got along to begin with.

Ice The Floatzel (male)

Ice is a very serious member of the team but is very kind to others. He has a crush on Luna. His twin brother is an Buizel named Midnight who's a real jerk. He hates Midnight a lot. He met Blastoise and Feraligatr when they were also caught and trapped in one of the cells in the Water Dungeon. After gaining the Water Type Orb, he joined the team. Ice doesn't know that Glaceon likes his twin brother already. He left his home, tired of how Midnight treated him. his best friend Mightyena

Luna The Froslass (female)

Luna is the first female of Team Shockwave. She knew Ice years before the team formed. Since then, she has had a secret crush on Ice. Before she met

Ice, she was the girlfriend of Bagon of Team Stormwave. She left him and went with Ice . After a little misunderstanding, she was angry with him until she heard him say that he cares about her, then she came back and they got together. Later, she found her best friend Racheal all alone and brought her to the team. She has a love for baby Pokemon when the team watches them or when she comes in contact with one.

Kane The Dusknoir

Kane is the tough battler on Team Shockwave. Best friend of Cubone's. His other reason for joining Team Shockwave is because he wanted to get strong as his father, King' Dusknoir, who was killed by a Tangrowth while he and his older brother Zel escaped. The Tangrowth has a scar across his eye so Jet will know which Tangrowth killed his father to take his revenge. Long ago, he saved Princess Leafeon's life and found her again in the Secret Garden. Sometimes after a quick defeat, Kane goes into a state of depression until a friend cheers him up.

Princess Leafeon (female)

Leafeon is the Princess of "The Secret Garden." When she was young, a Cacturne attacked her and she was saved by Kane and sheltered by Dark the Houndour, who she immediately fell in love with. Her father, King Sceptile made a law of No Outsiders. She was in an arranged-engagement to Sword the Grotle (Now Torterra) even though she kept rejecting him. With her father's blessing, the engagement was off and Leafeon was able to go with Team Shockwave. She is known by many Pokemon for being a Princess and her strength, like defeating the same Cacturne by herself with her Razor/Engry BallCombo. While she's with the team and not at an important event, she wants no special treatment and to be treated as a normal Pokemon instead of a Princess. Her Best Friend are Glaceon Of Team Heatwave

Entie (male)

Entie was once a member of Team Heatwave until he left the team for training. Later, instead of returning to his own team, he decided to join Team Shockwave, where he helped them defeat the newly-ressurrected Stab. His best friends are Torterra of Team Pack and Darkness. Entie acts as a sort of mentor to the team and is very strong. He likes Suicune on Team Heatwave

Dark The Houndour (male)

Dark is the second strongest member of the team, right below Matt and next to Jason. He is known to battle fairly and not spend much time with others, but still likes hanging around with the other members, particuarily Pikachu and Slice. Dark has a huge hatred for Blade of Team Emerald and constantly calls him by his real name-Ryan-in response to Blade calling him "Blacky". He also has Mate Leafeon .

Slice the Persian (male)

Slice is a Persian with mixed personality. At times, he is serious; sometimes, funny; sometimes, annoying; occationally all-around; but at the end of the day, he is a very loving & caring Persian that's always ready to help his team and those that need it. Slice really likes dressing up as others, which sometimes annoys the others, mainly Pikachu. He has a crush on Mew

Thunder the Electivire (male)

Thunder is one of the strongest and bravest members of the team . He used to be a member of the team before but he had to leave since his father wanted him back. After being saved from Team Darkblade, he re-joined the team. Thunder has a positive attitude and hates losing battles. He enjoys being friends with the members on the team. He's glad to be with his old friends as well. He hates seeing other pokemon hurts his friends or his Best Friend. When he can't take it anymore, he's at His Best

Storm the Sceptile

Storm is the typical cool member of the team but he can over-react on some things and act very loud as well. He has a crush on Petal from Team Hunter but is keeping it to himself since he thinks the others will be mad at him if they found out. His younger brother is Sky although he isn't exactly the friendliest towards him. He intend to act that way to him although he doesn't know what's causing it. Due to this, it gets on his nerves a lot.

Sky the Scizor (male)

Sky is Storm's brother. He tends to be very quiet for unknown reasons. Even though Storm and Sky are brothers, the two think differently about each other. He works for Marcus although he doesn't tell anyone since he doesn't have the courage to tell anyone about it. He enjoys learning about the pasts of other pokemon. Due to experiences with a slutty Lopunny named Angella, Sky gets easily nervous around other Lopunny except he trusts Rachel since he likes her. Before he joined the team, he's gained a rivalry with Horn from Team PokeStars after meeting him and losing to him in a battle. On the team, he gets along with Pikachu the Best.

Ryan "Blade" the Gallade (male)

Blade is a very laid-back member of the team but it doesn't stop him from helping as much as he hates doing work. He hates it when Terra teases him especially when he calls him by his real name. At the same time, he's still really good friends with him which have other question if they're friends or enemies. He has a huge crush on Princess. His real name is Ryan but only minds certain people calling him that. He hates Dark from Team PokeStars since he had called him a liar and has no trust towards him. He's gained the habit to call him "Blacky". In return, Dark calls him "Ryan". As a child, he got a cruse from an evil Darkrai. Everytime he's hit by a Dark Pulse, he turns into a dark and evil version of him.


End file.
